Out of Words
by Lost in New York
Summary: This might contain spoilers from the episode Turbulence , so you have been warned! Maybe a one-shot story. "She had carried his son for nine months; it was his turn to carry them for the rest of their lives."


**THIS MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Anyway, I had this dream last night about babies. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine.

I don't own them though I own the baby in this story:)

Out of words

The sun had almost risen up and Mac felt the soft and warm breath of air against his face as he stood up from his car and made his way through the parking lot towards the main door of the hospital. He didn't know what to feel. Maybe he was a bit scared and happy at the same time. He felt happy for most of the time because of her. She had had enough rough times in her life, she deserved to be happy. If she was happy, he would be, too.

He held the small teddy bear in his right hand and in the left hand he had bunch of flowers, the red roses. He had bought the teddy bear weeks ago. He knew he couldn't think logically after he had got the call after the midnight. Before he had arrived at the parking lot of the hospital, he had managed to buy the roses. He would have visited them right away in the middle of the night, but the visiting hours didn't allow it and he had wanted to give time for the parents.

Mac went into an elevator. He was alone. He was thankful of it because he wanted to come up with the right words. _Great job, congratulations_. He shook his head as the doors of the lift to the maternity ward opened. Few pregnant women strolled in the hallway with their hubbies. The lost men tried to relieve their loved ones feelings. He walked a smile on his face and stopped behind the door. The small window in the doorframe gave him an opportunity to sneak into the private room as he knocked the door.

The small baby boy, almost eight hours old, slept in the small bed as his parents stared at him with loving eyes. They sat on the edge of the hospital bed. The father of the baby, Brendon Walsh, had his hands around her waist. He held Stella gently as she rested her head against his shoulder. She felt still pain after the birth, but she didn't care about the pain. It was all worth of it. She lifted her tired gaze as she heard the knock on the door. She smiled, felt truly happy to see her best friend.

"Hi." Stella said quietly as Mac walked towards them. Brendon turned his head to see who the visitor was. He nodded smiling, the happy grin on his face, told Mac enough how great happening this all was. He was proud to the father and he truly loved Stella. Stella got up carefully from his embrace and took few steps towards Mac. He hugged her, not so long though. Mac swallowed hard, trying to hide the unknown feeling he felt. He didn't want her to see how badly it all affected to him. He had had his chances, didn't use them and now Mac stared at the result of love; the small baby boy.

"Congratulations. You did great job." He didn't know any other words. He handed the gifts.

"Thanks." Stella whispered. She set the teddy bear in the bed with the newborn. She put the roses in the vase, pouring water in it. Brendon stood up and made his way to the small bed, lifting his son into his strong arms.

"Meet your godson." The strong built firefighter said as he turned to face Mac. Stella grinned when he saw the stunned look on Mac's face.

"Really? Are you serious?" Mac asked as he felt the baby in his arms. The baby slept, still. Brendon and Stella nodded.

"Hi there." Mac whispered and touched the small fingers of the baby. So small they were. "He is so small."

Stella chuckled and held Brendon's hand in hers. "He sure didn't feel so small." Brendon kissed her forehead and caressed her back. She had carried his son for nine months; it was his turn to carry them for the rest of their lives.

"I'm going to have some coffee and you guys can talk." The man next to Stella said and exited the room. Mac gave the baby back into Stella's arms. The baby yawned and Stella smiled widely. They sat on the hospital bed. She felt a bit sore after the birth. She needed to rest, feeling a bit exhausted after the long hours of the birth.

"Look at you, are you waking up." Stella smoothed the soft cheeks of her son and kissed his forehead. The baby opened his eyes and she saw the color of his eyes. The love she felt was something she had never felt before.

"I can't believe this is true." Her eyes were moist and she met Mac's gaze. Mac stared at the beauty he saw in Stella. Though she didn't have any make-up and sure she looked a bit tired, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was something he had never seen in her.

"I'm out of words, Stella. This is all so--"Mac had no words.

"I know." Stella continued, holding her baby in her protective arms.

"Thanks for the call." Mac thanked after there had been a moment of silence.

"We wanted you to know first." Stella smiled. She had no relatives, but she felt that Mac had always been her family. It would be an honor, if Mac would to be the god father. She saw Brendon coming back to the room. It had been Brendon who had called to Mac after the midnight.

"I guess I'm going to head to work then" Mac said finally, standing up. Brendon sat next to Stella.

"Call me if you need anything." Mac told them.

"Thanks, we well." Brendon replied. The baby in Stella's arms made a cry. Mac exited the room and was sure, as he headed to the elevator, the CSI team wanted to see the baby, too.

"I think it's time to nurse the baby." Stella stated. Brendon helped her to undress the dressing gown she had been given after the birth. Brendon was close to Stella and saw how his son was against her bare breast. There were no words to describe the feeling he felt.

That kind of love he couldn't describe so he said what came truly from his heart: "I love you so much."

His saying was a whisper, very touched one.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this! Let me know what you think about it. This might be just a one-shot story. I not quite sure yet. Anyway, thanks for reading it.


End file.
